The Story of Emma Brooke
by Ekbrooke98
Summary: Brooke has had many troubles in her life, but how will a newly discovered power effect her in the end. Full warning inside. Brooke is a OC and there are a few more later on. May seem Mary Sue-ish. Read inside for full warnings. Please try.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- My Life

Okay so just quick before you start reading this- my character does start out as a Mary Sue. She just doesn't realize her weaknesses yet. This story was deleted before due to my computer breaking down and deleting everything I did on websites that were open (I was about to add a chapter and it got deleted). So here it is again. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>I was always the one how got hurt in the end. No matter what it was, or how much good I did, I always would be punished in the end. Well, that's just life for me. Only reserved for Emma Brooke. Just to save the world was the reason I was born. And not even on purpose. Someone else was chosen for this job. Someone who would last longer than me. Cloud. Cloud was the true one to save the world, not me. No, I was just a second. Just a way to solve problems faster. But of course, once most of the problems are solved, what's the need for the added person. Nothing. There is no need. There is only death that awaits in the end. This is my destiny. The only destiny of Emma Brooke.<p>

Childhood-

My childhood was okay, I guess. If you call okay being blind for most of it. My parents got divorced once I was born. I was the youngest. My brother's name is Axel who is the oldest and my sister is Aqua. My parent's divorce was obvious- fire and water never worked out together. My Father was the god of Water/Oceans. My Mother the goddess of Fire. No wonder why they got divorced. But also, it's because of me. My Mother never liked me. In fact, she ignored me all my life unless I go right up to her and yell in her face. So I lived with my father. Being the God of water and all, of course he lived there and of course he was a merman. Ya know what that means? I got transformed into a mermaid along with my sister. I don't like that form at all. Being born blind no one expected anything from me. I was just a normal girl with light brown hair and light blue eyes. My father watched after me carefully, thinking that I would easily get hurt. One day I was swimming by the surface. Usually I never swam this far because I knew if someone saw me Dad would get mad. But today, we had got into a fight. I was consumed in swimming in my anger when I saw someone looking into the water. Hiding behind a rock, I noted that this person seemed vaguely familiar. This was the first time I meet Axel. He had called me out of the water, noticing me. I swam to the voice at first not knowing who it was. He told me he was my brother and told me all about him. I sat in the water listening. Aqua came up, she was sent by father to go look for me. I could tell she was shocked by seeing Axel, and she told me that I have to go and forget about Axel. I didn't wanna, being the stubborn child I was, and came here tomorrow again. He was there again. One day, Axel told me that I could have a great destiny. He told me that he could teach me how to fight, even with being blind. So I took a few lessons from him about control over elements (I also learned how to trandform myself human so I could walk). I could only control water at the time. Because of this, my eyesight returned a little and I used the water to see. I was on Destiny Island (Kingdom Hearts). I had started to train myself with a stick. I pretended that monsters where in front of me and fought them off. While doing this one day I meet Sora. He was with Kairi and Riku. He asked me what I was doing. I said training to become a warrior. So me and him sparred a bit every few days. Me him, Kairi and Riku all became good friends.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Did you ever hear about the key blade wars?" Sora asked_

"_No, why?" I asked_

"_Well, what you do is that once a year on a island a man comes and ask if you want to be a key-blade master. If you say yes, you go through a test in which they determine if you can become one. At the end, you get a globe of either light or darkness. If you get one you have passed but sometimes they cat out the darkness from the ending ceremony. The darkness is said to be bad." He said._

"_Oh wow, I wonder when it is." I asked. _

"_Let's go around the island asking people." Riku suggested. _

"_Okay." We all agreed. _

_We found out that they were being held next week and we all went. _

_The test was simple, you had to walk through a forest fight off the occasional monster. _

_I felt someone watching me through the whole test. Once I cleared it, a man in a hood came. _

"_You have passed. But be wary young un', I don't believe they destiny you have shall be what you seek. Your path is clouded in Darkness and you are the Everlasting Light. Remember that always." The man said. _

_He handed me a darkness orb. I looked at it in my hands and put it into my body. I felt changed. My hair grew longer and black. My eyes grew a sharper darker shade of blue. This is how I became the true Emma Brooke._

" _You may be made of darkness, but you are the light .I will look over you. Take care and may light be with you on your difficult path." He quoted as I left. _

_I walked the path remembering "Your path is clouded in Darkness and you are the Everlasting Light". _

_I couldn't get that out of my head. _

_I saw as I walked out of the path Riku, Sora and Kairi all holding Light globes. I saw Riku's flicker once but that was all. I got to stay for the party but I barley could pay attention. _

_That night I fell asleep on the beach. I had no clue how difficult my life was going to get._

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>That was just a short summary of the important events of Brooke's child hood. It took me so long to finally write this. Next will be another short summary of her older child hood. Than expect the real story to begin. PM me any questions. Thanx for reading. Review plz.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- My Life (continued)

Before I begin I want to thank you, TheBlackRose123 for reviewing positively on my story. I was just about to give up on writing it but you stopped me so thanx. Also, the first 2-4 chapters will be about Brooke's life before she started as a real fighter and then it will get better I hope. This one will prob be bad cuz it will be short and I can't figure out on how to write what I want correctly. Thanx for reading! (old version still. I'm not going to bother fixing the first 5 previously written chapters so I can star on chapter 7)

* * *

><p>Older Child Pre-Teen

As a pre-teen I had started training. I quickly found out the differences between me and the others, I wielded more sword-like keyblades that can't really be considered keyblades as I learned from Sora. We trained daily for a while. Than training started falling apart as we got busy and Sora even decided that he wanted to leave.

When Sora left, I met a boy named cloud. He was the complete opposite of me except for a few similarities that made us strangely alike. He had short, spikey blonde hair and was tall with blue eyes the same as mine. That and that we both wielded sword –blades made us similar. Also he had a globe of light while I was darkness. I felt a weird connection to this boy.

Me and him trained for a while until he suddenly left one day. He was just as good as me, maybe a little better. We trained hard and grew closer together. On the day he left I had a strange dream.

**DREAM**  
><em>Me and Cloud were walking on the beach. We were talking but none of us noticed the red thread connecting our hands. Suddenly, I was surrounded by darkness and he by light. I saw a group of people above looking down at our dream selves. <em>

"_Will they be able to do it?" one chubby one asked._

"_I believe they will, if not Cloud will definitely" a one with white curly hair said._

"_I still kind of wish that the girl will definitely live, too bad she can't thought." A very tall one said. _

"_She is made of darkness and is just a created help for the real hero for now." The chubby one said._

"_She cannot really live as she was not supposed to be here" he continued_

"_She may be of darkness but she has a grate fate of light" a man out of the shadows said. He looked like the guy who gave me darkness._

"_She might have a fate of light be she will not live pass the age of 20. She is only needed to help clear the world of trouble that is all. Counsel meeting of light and dark adjourned" the chubby man said._

_The dream started to fade out but I faintly hear what the man said to me the day before._

""_Your path is clouded in Darkness and you are the Everlasting Light"._

_And I woke up._

**DREAM END**

This dream had really got me thinking a lot.

Why are me and cloud there? Why are they talking about us? Am I really not supposed to be here? I feel like I am yet right know I can't convince myself. I wonder who those men where and why _they_ decided _my_ destiny.

I knew one thing for sure, I was going to have to find Cloud and tell him. And that would mean that I have to become stronger, _much stronger._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- My Life (continued) – Finding Cloud

For days and days I trained non-stop, always looking for something to go and battle. Once I didn't stop for a whole two weeks until I was gravely injured.

A whole half-year had passed since I had saw Cloud. Sora was still gone and Riku too, Kairi was too depressed to even think about battle.

I was on a pretty good level, the only thing I really needed to know was how to get to Cloud. I had remembered him saying something about wanting to find a whole different world, very different from Destiny Island.

I started to wonder how he even got to a new world and then I remembered! Axel had used time warps to travel from Destiny Islands to the Organization's castle! If I figured out how to open one of the warp holes, maybe I could even find cloud!

As if on cue, Axel came through a time warp.

"What's up lil' sis?" He asked "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did! I haven't seen you for a whole year!" I said "By the way Axel, I have a question."

"What sup?" He asked.

"Well, I was wondering, how do you open a time warp?" I asked.

"Well, it's kind of complicated…. Anyway, why would you want to know?" He said.

I explained to him about what happened with Cloud.

"Oh, the guy with bond spikey hair, yea! I know him, the organization was doing recon one day in Final Fantasy and we saw him." He said " I could take you there, but first I'll teach you how to create a time warp and get stronger. In there your gunna need it."

"Okay… How long will this take?" I asked

"Ummm.. About three weeks or so." Axel said, knowing I would be furious.

"THREE WEEKS!" I yelled. "That's way to long!"

"Well I'm sorry but you will need lots of training and creating a time warp is very difficult." He said. "Sorry Brooke."

I was disappointed, but not that disappointed to make my brother feel bad.

"It's okay." I said in my best cheery voice. "It will pass in a flash, don't work about it."

And so, the vicious training began.

THREE WEEKS LATER

"Can we go know?" I whined.

"Quit complaining, we can leave right know just open up the warp." Axel said in a super annoyed voice.

"Okay than here it goes." I said.

Focusing on creating the portal and clearing my head I opened the warp the the world that Cloud is currently in.

"Ready?" Axel asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said weakly.

We walked through the warp and came out to a totally different world.

"Wowwwww.." I said sounding like I was five.

"Alright, let's go. We can't stop moving here, we will be tracked the moment we are seen so lets go." Axel said.

"Okay." I said, hoping that we would find Cloud soon.

A little while later after walking around a girl showed up in front of us.

"Hello." The girl said. "Are you from here?" She asked, noticing Axel's organization cloak.

"No, we are not, but maybe you can help us. We are looking for a boy with blond spikey hair, blue eyes and.."

"Oh, you mean Cloud." The girl interrupted. "By the way my name is Tifa and I am an acquaintance of Clouds since he got here. What are your names?"

"My name is Brooke and this is my brother Axel." I said. "Do you know where Cloud is know?"

"Yes I do. Follow me." Tifa said.

And so we walked to a church building where Cloud was sitting in a pew. He turned around immediately, thinking we were enemies at first and struck at me.

Lucky for me, Axel's training really helped so I blocked him easily.

He lowered his sword.

"Brooke?" He asked warily.

"No duh I'm not a duck am I?" I asked

"Why are you here?" He said.

"I came to look for you, I have to talk to you about something." I said

"What did you have to say that is so important that you have to find me?" He asked angrily. "You should have just stayed on Destiny Islands. That's why I left without telling you."

"Well sorry that I didn't stay trapped there." I snapped. "Know will you listen to me or not? This has to do with something very important about us that effects our lives."

"fine tell me." He said.

I explained to him about the dream I had.

Cloud got really pale.

"Oh no…." He whispered. "I didn't want you to find out."

"Find out what Cloud?" I asked. "is this even true? I'm still confused by it.

"Why don't you get it?" He asked. "It means what it means, you aren't real, you aren't supposed to be here."

* * *

><p>Continued in next chapter again!<p>

Hope you liked it. This may go on for 6 chapters or so, so sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- My Life (continued)- Real or make-believe

I stared at Cloud for what is seemed as the longest time.

Everyone was silent, I was dead pale and Axel stared at me and Cloud in shock.

"Wha….What do you mean?" I whispered.

"Let me explain this to you." Cloud started. "You were not meant to be born, just as your dream said. You are just supposed to help the world, the 'hero' is actually me. That's why I went away. I figured if I left you, your fate would not become real."

"I am made of Light and you are Darkness, two opposite." He continued. "Together we are supposed to save the world by ridding it of demons and such. But there was a catch, I would not be strong enough until I reached the age of 20 to defeat all the demons and there were way too many for me to handle. So they created you, a person made of what I do not have to help me. Since you were created, they also set your time to die."

"And that's at the age of twenty?" Axel asked "Isn't that a bit too short?"

"Well, the council had determined her death on the number of demons." Cloud explained. "With two of us on dangerously high levels at the age of twenty the amount of demons will be reduced by 80%, enough for me to handle."

"But why me?" I said. "And why did no one know of this?" I asked.

"Well your father and mother know of it, besides me and the counsel. They probably decided not to tell you." Cloud said.

"Why didn't they tell me?" Axel yelled in anger. "They even kept us separated from each other and never bothered to even tell us that our own sister wasn't real?"

"Axel calm down." I said in my best cheery voice. "it will be fine, I'm still only eleven. You have nine years to know me. And who knows, maybe I won't die."

"That definitely will not happen." Cloud said. "Unless there is a increase in the number of demons you will definitely die by the age of twenty."

"SHUT UP!" Axel yelled, accidentally throwing fire and Cloud. "She will not die! I will not let her!"

"Axel." I said on the verge of crying. I don't like death or seeing my brother angry and depressed. "It will be okay, I promise."

"Brooke." He said, his voice breaking. He hugged me and started crying.

"It'll be okay." I said, patting my brothers back.

"For these nine years, I will train to help better the world so that no one will become like me" I vowed. "And I will spend time with you, Axel so do not worry."

And so my quest began to become the best fighter in all the worlds and to make my brother happy.

Man my life was going to be complicated.

* * *

><p>Sorry if this chapter wasn't so good. I couldn't think that well today. Don't forget that there will be inculcation of other gamesanime/manga in the chapters ahead. This is the end of her life before the real fighting begins. I hope you will all enjoy! Tell me if you think I could make this chap. a bit better!

Thanx! Special thanks to TheBlackRose123 for being my loyal fan! Hope you will enjoy the next chapters!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Man of A Thousand Chains- part one

Anything inside (( )) is what I a saying out of story.

* * *

><p>Brooke woke up in Castle Oblivions headquarters, remembering what had only happened a year ago. Know she was twelve, turning thirteen soon and had changed a lot.<p>

For starts, she had gotten a whole lot stronger, stronger than almost 35 level 1,000 dreams combined. And so did cloud.

Her and Cloud had went their separate ways two months after she had found him. But they still had a connection since they were opposites and a weird connection it was. If she or cloud were in major trouble, on or the other would come out of nowhere to help them.

She had joined the organization after three months of Axel convincing her to. She was everyone's favorite, even Saix liked her.

But she was rarely there, she always went off to go battle some magical creature of a sort. Always alone, and of this Axel got worried.

"Brooke." Axel said. "You need some allies."

"Allies?" Brooke frowned. "Why would I need them, I'm strong enough!"

"*sigh* never mind." Axel said. He would have to convince her later. "Well anyways there is supposed to be a really strong new god that the organization just found."

"How strong? What does it control?" she immediately asked, accepting the challenge. "It's much stronger than you, even more than you and Cloud combine. Oh and it controls chains. He calls himself 'Master of a thousand Chains'. His goal is to reach a million."

"Wow." Brooke said. "I want to see what it looks like and how it acts. Where is it?"

" So far it is said to be traveling in Fate Stay Night ((Like I said, other Manga/Anime will come in))" He said. It is becoming a challenge to the characters of the world."

"Alright let's go meet it!" Brooke said. "When do we leave?"

"We will leave tomorrow at sun high. Be ready for battle." Axel said as he started walking away.

Alright! I thought. Finally a challenge has come my way. I just hope that it's not as strong as axel said. I'll train a bit and then go to bed she concluded. And she set off to train.

* * *

><p>Sorry for shot chapter. I have a lot of school work to do ^-^' which is why it's also not so great but thanx for reading!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

New Chapter. I just re-uploaded because of problems (read beging of chapter 1 again if story previously read). New authors notes may be appearing. Thanks to anyone that reads this!

* * *

><p>Brooke was really exited to get going. Looking out the window she saw that it was already past sun high abit and decided to go check on Axel.<p>

To her disappointment, he was still dead asleep.

"WAKE UP!" She said screaming at her brother.

"Nyghh.. Wha?" Axel asked.

"We are suppose to go today to find that chain-guy remember?" Brooke stated.

"Oh yea! Sorry Brooke, I forgot. Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be ready to go." Axel said.

"Fine." Brooke grumbled.

TEN MINUTES LATER

"Okay ready?" Axel asked

"Yep." Brooke said.

Axel opened the warp. "Lets go." He said walking throught the portal. And they were off.

"Oww." Brooke said. "You just had to create the warp on top of a tree right?"

"Sorry." Axel said "I'm still kind of asleep. Anyway our target should be around here. Remember we don't need any violence so try to stay calm. This is not a person we can handle."

"Alright fine I'll try.


End file.
